Powtórka z rozrywki
by Ija Ijevna
Summary: Opowieść, która nie przedarła się przez cenzurę OZ i nigdy nie trafiła do podręczników historii. Schwytanie Maxwella, podejście drugie. Nieudane.


**Powtórka z rozrywki**

czas: zdecydowanie po odcinku 19

ocena: bez ograniczeń

pary: 11+13

ostrzeżenia: głupota?

* * *

Pilot Maxwell, schwytany po raz drugi w swojej karierze, nie czuł lęku. Wleczony pod ramiona przez strażników rozglądał się ciekawie, kopał każdy kamyk po drodze, a gdy strażnicy w przekonaniu, że to nie licuje z powagą sytuacji, unieśli go w powietrze, fajtał nogami. 

Kiedy zaczął krzyczeć do fotoreporterów, że pozdrawia Zuzę, reprezentanci stacji telewizyjnych zostali grzecznie i stanowczo wyproszeni, zaś ich kamery i dyktafony zarekwirowane.

„_Połączone siły Aliansu i OZ w imię bezpieczeństwa i dobrego smaku postanowiły nie nadawać rozgłosu medialnego schwytaniu groźnego terrorysty. Doniesienia z nieoficjalnych źródeł, jakoby był to osławiony D. Maxwell, pilot Gundama, są bezpodstawne. W myśl najnowszych danych z kręgów zbliżonych do pułkownik Une, przejęty niedawno terrorysta jest portorykańskim byłym przemytnikiem mandarynek_."

"Dobrze. W tej wersji pójdzie na wszystkie kanały."

"Une, droga moja, jesteś niezastąpiona."

"Spełniam tylko swoje obowiązki, sir."

* * *

Duo obejrzał sobie bazę, a w szczególności jej podłogę, wytknął wszystkie dostrzeżone na niej pyłki i papiery. Entuzjazm wzbudzony przez ogryzek stłumił dopiero solidny kopniak. W ramach odwetu młody pilot dramatycznie zawisł i przez resztę drogi do celi sfrustrowani żołnierze wlekli za sobą nieruchawy tobół. Z ulgą wepchnęli go do ciemnawego pomieszczenia i oddalili się korytarzem, bijąc chodziarskie rekordy OZ. 

Wzmocniony rewerberacją o betonowe ściany dobiegał ich radosny głos: „Nooo, mogliście chociaż odmalować tę celę, wraca człowiek po pół roku, a tu ta sama baza, ta sama cela, ten sam strażnik, nikt wam nie mówił, że stagnacja to regres, o, a to mój ulubiony zaciek, Lucjusz, wie pan, dlaczego Lucjusz, bo wygląda zupełnie jak chomik, to dlatego..."

Strażnicy wzdrygnęli się i przyspieszyli kroku. Jeden z nich mimowolnie schylił się i uniósł z korytarza ogryzek. Drugi strażnik pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

"Wiesz, że to uleganie wrażej propagandzie?"

"No i?"

"Ale wiesz?"

"Tam stoi kosz, Sammy."

Ogryzek wylądował w plastikowym pojemniku.

"Pójdziemy się dziś upić, co, Sammy?"

* * *

Ukaz naczalstwa, czy też, jak mawiano jeszcze przed odejściem Merquisa, Świętej Trójcy, wymagał szczegółowych sprawozdań z zachowań osadzonych, niezależnie od nagrań uzyskanych z kamer. Notowane miały być w szczególności wypowiedzi więźniów, zwłaszcza politycznych. 

Kapral Nikos Makleios nie narzekał. Przez trzy lata pracy w więziennictwie OZ zdążył zgromadzić pokaźny śpiewnik i kilka tomików dowcipów. Ale Maxwell... Maxwella pilnował już wcześniej. Ruda cholera gadała nawet przez sen, a poza tym Makleios, człowiek słusznego wieku i tuszy, uważał, że jedno zetknięcie z rozczochranym mordercą w kolarzówkach wystarczy mu całkowicie. Nawet jeśli Maxwell znał brakujące zwrotki do wszystkich szant.

Nikos oparł się wygodnie o ścianę, wyciągnął zza ucha peta, zapalił, zaciągnął się z lubością. Chcą wszystko? Bardzo dobrze. Wedle rozkazu.

Do malutkiego palmtopa podłączył rozwijaną klawiaturę, ułożył ją na kolanach i wyjął zatyczki z uszu. Wedle rozkazu, pani pułkownik.

* * *

Mariemeia Kushrenada siedziała w biurze ojca i była grzeczna. Była grzeczna już od dwóch godzin i zastanawiała się, czy nie wyczerpuje to limitu na kilka lat. Tata z Panią Une czytał raporty dochodzące co chwila na terminal. 

_więzień DM ocenia krytycznie poziom robót wykończeniowych bazy CG15_

bip...

_więzień DM ocenia j.w. jakość żarówek w celach bazy CG15_

bip...

_DM bulgocze. __Zapytany, o co chodzi, wyjaśnia, że został agentem Wolnej Rybicji. Odmawia dalszych wyjaśnień. Bulgocze_.

bip...

"Wolna Rybicja? Une, kochanie, jesteś pewna, że powinniśmy to wszystko rejestrować?"

"Nie możemy ryzykować, sir. To może być radykalny odłam podziemia zbrojnego. Na przykład wyspiarski."

"Owszem, moja droga. Jak zwykle masz rację."

Mariemeia prychnęła cichutko i ostentacyjnie wyciągnęła z ojcowskiej biblioteczki stareńką książkę. Zaczęła ją czytać, trzymając okładkę na sztorc.

"Nudzisz się kotku, prawda? Co też ty czytasz, dziecinko, Dzienniki Gwiazdowe? Nie za poważne dla ciebie?"

bip...

"Co też znowu!"

_DM żąda prawa do swobodnego bulgotania i prosi, żeby mu napuścić wody do celi. Niedużo, tak z półtora metra_.

bip...

* * *

Wnętrze celi, ściany, podłogę, i co dziwniejsze, sufit, pokrywały bazgroły w kilku językach. Nie przekleństwa. Wierszyki i aforyzmy. Rysunki. Całość w konwencji, która zachwyciłaby pijanego przedszkolaka. W różnorodnej tematyce przeważały ryby i inne wodne formy życia, zauważył słabo podporucznik Sammy. Stan upojenia kultywowany przezeń z uporem od czterech dni, czyli od czasu uwięzienia pilota 02, rozmywał się powoli, ustępując miejsca wielkiemu, łomocącemu kacowi. Mgiełka Barleycorna rozwiała się, ukazując podporucznikowi rzeczywistość. Rzeczywistość miała mordę rekina, nasmarowanego zielonym markerem na ścianie. 

"Ty!" – ryknął Sammy do więźnia. – "Na przesłuchanie!"

"Ty!" – Wydarł się na stoicko spokojnego Makleiosa. – "Do raportu!"

Makleios zasalutował i z żalem opuścił swój punkt obserwacyjny pod ścianą. Znowu omijała go cała zabawa. Ech. Lada dzień Maxwell zostanie odbity, co biedny stary Nikos znów przypłaci wywichniętym barkiem, a baza kwalifikacją do generalnego remontu. Sztuka wolnorybicka zniknie pod warstwą farby. Ech, życie.

Sądząc po wrzaskach Sammyego, sztuka wolnorybicka nie znalazła uznania w jego oczach.

Więzień tanecznym krokiem wyszedł z celi, odsłaniając kolejną serię dzieł. Można było w nich wyróżnić prawidłowość - na każdej z części tryptyku widniał malutki przedstawiciel sił OZ przygnieciony pokaźnym rybskiem. Rysuneczków dopełniały zwięzłe dystychy: „Zginie Treize Kushrenada, kiedy spadnie nań dorada", „Nie pomoże Lady Une, kiedy wleci pod mirunę", „I zwyciężyć się nie uda w walce Merquis – barrakuda."

Podporuczników OZ nie szkoli się w ichtiologii. Może dlatego resztę drogi do sali przesłuchań Duo pokonał ostrym truchtem. Ku rozpaczy Sammyego okazało się, że terroryści nie dostają zadyszki (w odróżnieniu od oficerów na kacu), a zatem terroryści mogą mówić w nieprzerwany sposób również biegnąc (wręcz przeciwnie do jw.) i ostatecznie to nie terroryści cierpią wskutek powyższego. Spurpurowiały podporucznik łapał oddech i rozpaczliwie szukał w umyśle jakiejś zjadliwej pointy, która pozwoliłaby mu zachować twarz. Maxwell, o dziwo, zamilkł i kiwał się na piętach. Na twarzy miał wyraz łagodnego zaciekawienia.

Sammy wydobył wreszcie z pamięci odpowiedni tekst. W gruncie rzeczy znaczył tyle co „a nie mówiłem", ale znacznie wykwintniej. Z klasą. Z mocą. Po męsku. Z satysfakcją obserwował ogłupiałą minę pilota. Ha! To prawdziwa wyższość – umysłu nad prostactwem. I Sammy odmaszerował szczęśliwy.

Duo otrząsnął się ze stuporu i zadygotał w bezgłośnym rechocie. _Quod erat demonstrandum?_

_Quod erat demonstrandum_ – czego należało dowieść (formułka matematyczna). Jak widać Sammy cienko stoi z łaciną i z ciętymi ripostami ;)

* * *

Przesłuchanie przebiegało nie tak, jak powinno. Zwykle toczyło się utartym torem wedle reguł wykładanych na zajęciach, podejrzanie podobnych do reguł rozmowy psychologicznej. Obiekt zwykł chwytać się dostępnych mechanizmów obronnych, byle tylko nie ujawnić istotnych informacji, zaś przesłuchujący robił co w swojej mocy, bo owe mechanizmy przełamać. Najczęściej obiekt zaczynał od wyparcia (Nic nie wiem, nic nie rozumiem.), później przechodząc przez przeniesienie (To nie ja, to inni wiedzą.), generalizację (Wszyscy wiedzą, tylko nie ja), racjonalizację (Panowie, pomyślcie logicznie, skąd ja bym to miał wiedzieć?), konwersję histeryczną (Mam amnezję, nie pamiętam.), regresję (Mamo, tato, ratunku!) aż do dojrzałego nawiązania współpracy. 

Nic nie przygotowało przesłuchujących oficerów na osobę, która jest całkowicie pozbawiona oporów i blokad. Która opowie wszystko. I to ze szczegółami.

"Na pewno wszystko? Wszystko, co wiem?"

"Gadaj!"

"Zupełnie wszystko?"

"Mówże wreszcie!"

Maxwell wypuścił powietrze przez zęby, uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

"Sami się prosili." – Oświadczył w powietrze.

Po niespełna kwadransie do przesłuchujących dotarło, że coś jest nie tak. Po pół godzinie uprzytomnili sobie, że jakkolwiek do natury przesłuchań należy uzyskiwanie informacji, to jednak warto byłoby od podstaw zdefiniować, czym jest informacja. Po kolejnym kwadransie nawet najzacieklejsi lewicowcy wśród oficerów byli skłonni przyznać, że marksistowska dialektyka pozostawia wiele do życzenia, i że ilość za nic nie zamierza przechodzić w jakość. Ale zamierza rosnąć. Logarytmicznie.

"...no więc te kluski się gotowały, i gotowały, i zaczęły wyłazić z garnka, a to był taki duży garnek, i Solo je upychał łyżką, aha, i on przeciekał, to znaczy garnek, nie Solo, bo myśmy te garnki kradli z promocji, bo są tańsze..."

Ekipa doświadczonych, zahartowanych w bojach fachowców, starych wyg, którzy na przesłuchaniach zjedli zęby (a przynajmniej skłonili do tego innych) słuchała tego strumienia narracji z otwartymi ustami. Dowiedzieli się między innymi, że pierogi posypane wiórkami kokosowymi to zły pomysł, że ojciec Maxwell hodował szczura o imieniu Uzi, i że odnogi od nogi to palce u nóg. Palce u nóg przeważyły szalę.

"Zamknij się wreszcie! Dosyć! Już!" – jęknął rozpaczliwie Jim „Ciach, po paluszku" Tucker.

Maxwell wytrzeszczył oczy w zdumieniu.

"Zamknąć się? Na przesłuchaniu? I wy jesteście profesjonalistami! A gdzie się podziało „Mów, śmieciu"? A gdzie „syp, bo jak nie to..."? Wstyd, panowie! Skandal!"

"Cicho bądź! Proszę!"

Gdyby „Ciach, po paluszku" studiował filozofię, doceniłby, że ucieleśnił w tej chwili stwierdzenie, iż każda doprowadzona do skrajności teza przekształca się w swoją antytezę. Ale Jim nie skończył nawet podstawówki, a liczyć uczył się na nie swoich palcach, zatem urok sytuacji całkiem mu umknął. Maxwella odstawiono ciupasem do celi, gdzie podjął się dalszego jej zdobienia wolnorybickimi freskami. Zespół speców od przesłuchań wysłano na urlop zdrowotny, a Jima, na jego wyraźne życzenie, na przedwczesną emeryturę.

Jeden Makleios wydawał się być szczęśliwy – zapełniał notes szantami o wywrotowej wymowie i rżnął z więźniem w kropki.

OZ przeżywało kryzys.

c.d.n.


End file.
